<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Маргарита by SeverinLee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359197">Маргарита</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinLee/pseuds/SeverinLee'>SeverinLee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, POV, Routine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinLee/pseuds/SeverinLee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда я захожу в тот гей-бар через несколько кварталов от моего дома. Смотрю на травести-шоу, на лесбиянок, которые могут потанцевать, не опасаясь приставаний мужчин, слушать местные шутки и даже немного ощущать, что я здесь к месту. Да, в целом, к месту. Я захожу сюда только расслабиться от своей должности чертового учителя во младших классов - по пятницам, когда не нужно проверять тетрадки, по субботам. Изредка в середине недели.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt - Relationship, Ross - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Маргарита</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда я захожу в тот гей-бар через несколько кварталов от моего дома. Смотрю на травести-шоу, на лесбиянок, которые могут потанцевать, не опасаясь приставаний мужчин, слушать местные шутки и даже немного ощущать, что я здесь к месту. Да, в целом, к месту. Я захожу сюда только расслабиться от своей должности чертового учителя во младших классов - по пятницам, когда не нужно проверять тетрадки, по субботам. Изредка в середине недели.       Иногда я нахожу себе партнера на ночь - их возбуждает моя форма, почему-то все думают, что это просто костюм вроде прикида Бэтмена или наряда медсестрички. Некоторые завсегдатаи используют такое. На нескольких примелькавшихся парнях это даже выглядит красиво, хотя я бы побрил ноги перед тем, как щеголять на шпильках и в мини. Еще мне нравятся травести-шоу, где одетые в пышнотелых дам парни поют под фонограмму и танцуют с боа. Не могу не восхищаться - мне бы точно понадобилась огромная смелость, чтобы вот так выйти на сцену. Может, девушкам гораздо больше идет помада. И накладные ресницы, и тени на глазах. Все равно эти мужчины прекрасны. </p><p>      Помнится, один раз меня все-таки выволокли на сцену - одному стриптизеру понадобился партнер, так что меня усадили на стул, пока мальчик крутился вокруг меня, имитируя приватный танец на радость публике. На негнущихся ногах я подходил к этому стулу посреди зала. Да, я был тогда новичком. Очень страшно. Но я втянулся, почувствовав возбуждение. Как в тумане, помню, как провожу ладонью по выгнутой спине стриптизера, подыгрывая ему и показывая плохо сдерживаемую страсть. Потом он меня тихо поблагодарил за помощь. </p><p>      Видимо, глупо себя чувствуешь, когда танцуешь стриптиз вокруг бревна, которое никак на тебя не реагирует. Действительно глупо. </p><p>Большую часть времени я просто просиживаю штаны за барной стойкой и жду кого-то, кто ко мне подойдет. </p><p>      Гей-бар - место, где тебя никто не осудит. Тут каждый из "не таких, как все". Школьный учитель вообще должен быть образцом морали, если секс - то с женой и в миссионерской позе. И жена твоя - твоя подружка, с которой вы вместе в детском саду на горшке сидели.</p><p>      Вот такая модель нравственности. Представляете, если чьи-нибудь родители увидят меня в обычном баре. </p><p>      Господи, нет. </p><p>      Неважно, что отец решил пропустить стакан-другой-третий за просмотром мачта с друзьями, а жена тихо сидит в уголке, втайне опасаясь или надеясь, что где-то здесь снует любовница. Именно что снует - у мужиков матч, больше делать нечего. Второй половиной мозга мать думает о том, спит ли ее ребенок, а если не спит, то не решит ли снова постричь собаку или выкрасить ее пальто марганцовкой. </p><p>      На самом деле я не лучше их. Там что никто мне не давал права говорить об этом с иронией. </p><p>      Моя жизнь однообразна. Куча рутины, разбавленной каплей яда. Я убеждаю себя в том, что мне это нравится. </p><p>      Я прихожу сюда ради того, чтобы полюбоваться барменом, который мне наливает, но ухожу либо один, либо с кем-то. Я могу просидеть до закрытия бара, который закрывается в пять утра, но не подождать его у выхода и не спросить номер. В будни он не работает, только в ночь на субботу и воскресенье, но я иногда прихожу в бар в середине недели. Не могу заговорить с ним, хотя у меня нет проблем с общением, и я не могу сказать, что я чего-то стесняюсь. </p><p>      Наверное, это из-за его вида. Бармен красивый и надменный, словно он не разливает алкоголь в сомнительном заведении, а ведет банковский счет или федеральный розыск. Я не могу сказать насчет его тела, потому что оно скрыто за формой - мятного цвета рубашка с короткими закатанными до плеч рукавами и темно-синяя жилетка с вышитой эмблемой клуба, - но его лицо, волосы и руки очень красивы. Не женственно, но скорее свежо и юно он выглядел, словно ангел среди всего этого дыма и цветовых вспышек. У него были светлые, слегка вьющиеся волосы, бледная кожа и узкое лицо с божественно красивыми губами и прекрасными глазами. Я бы сказал, что он просто внеземного происхождения, вероятно. Если честно, не понимаю, что он здесь делает. Высокий молодой парень с красивым лицом может делать все, что угодно. Не работать в гей-баре. Я бы дал ему лет двадцать семь, хотя, возможно, он слишком тупой для высшего образования. </p><p>      Но я ведь никогда не разговаривал с ним. </p><p>      Мне только кажется, что его имя "Мэтт", которое написано у него на бейджике, совсем ему не подходит. Оно какое-то слишком простое. </p><p>      Я только иногда заказываю у него виски со льдом, словно подчеркивая то, какой я охрененно мужественный. </p><p>      Но сегодня я заказал коктейль "Маргарита". </p><p>      Совершенно случайно так вышло. Я ведь даже не очень умел во флирте. Просто я увидел, как бармен смешивает в шейкере ликер, сок лайма и текилу со льдом. Он взмахивал руками, и из его челки, забранной назад заколкой, выбилась одна прядь. Он поставил шейкер, провел по лбу рукой, словно устав, и попытался заправить волосы обратно. Прядь снова упала на лоб. </p><p>      Мэтт забил на это и сноровисто проштамповал два бокала в соли и нацедил в них коктейль, украсив бортики лаймом - так, как написано в интернете, без каких-либо лишних изысков. </p><p>      И потом я снова захотел увидеть, как эта светлая прядь упадет на его лоб. Я сидел дома и думал об этом чуть влажном локоне. Я преподавал и видел перед собой эти треклятые, чуть вьющиеся волосы. </p><p>      Мне даже было немного смешно, что я запал на блондина с голубыми глазами, хотя было плохо видно в баре, какого цвета у него глаза. Вроде голубые. Пусть так. </p><p>      И вот я заказал Маргариту. Все знают, в чем отличие Маргариты от виски. Маргарита - алкоголь для женщин. Почти никто не пьет Маргариту в этом баре. Лесбиянки считают это ниже своего достоинства. Мужчинам она просто не нравится. Иногда Маргариту заказывают трансы, чтобы подчеркнуть свою принадлежность к другому гендеру, но они ее не допивают. Она просто есть в баре, и однажды я увидел, как Маргариту делает Мэтт. И я ее заказал. Я сказал:</p><p>      - Маргариту, пожалуйста. </p><p>      - Хах, сегодня Маргарита? - спросил Мэтт, пробивая чек в кассе и принимая от меня деньги. </p><p>      Я удивился, что он меня переспросил. Так удивился, что даже сказал:</p><p>      - Че? </p><p>      На моей памяти Мэтт никогда не разговаривал с клиентами. Не переспрашивал их. Хотя я так часто заказывал виски, что он мог тоже удивиться. Я бы тоже удивился. </p><p>      - Вы ведь всегда заказываете виски, верно? - пожал плечами Мэтт, опрокидывая мерки в шейкер. </p><p>      - Надо же, ты помнишь, - я тут же уцепился за возможность поговорить, однако бармен только кивнул и насыпал внутрь льда. Кубики загремели. Я, наверное, слишком напряженно следил за руками и лицом Мэтта, однако того, чего я ждал, так и не произошло. </p><p>      - Спасибо, Мэтт, - сказал я, когда он пододвинул мне бокал. По имени я его назвал неосознанно. Просто про себя я уже давно называл его Мэттом. </p><p>      - Пожалуйста. </p><p>      Я всмотрелся в белесую жидкость, плескавшуюся в бокале. Моя нетвердая рука явно намеревалась меня подвести и просто не донести напиток до губ. </p><p>      - Не бойтесь, там нет отравы, - почему-то рассмеялся Мэтт. - Если не хотите пить, зачем заказывали? </p><p>      Я отставил несчастную Маргариту прочь. </p><p>      - Просто чтобы посмотреть, как ты ее смешиваешь. </p><p>      - Вот оно что. Вы со мной заигрываете, - ухмыльнулся Мэтт, но усмешка вышла какой-то печальной. - Впрочем, не тратьте зря время. </p><p>      - Нет, не думаю, - я снова пододвинул Маргариту, смущенный, что меня так легко раскусили. - Дело в твоих волосах. На прошлой неделе ты смешивал Маргариту, и одна прядь из твоей челки выбилась и упала на лоб. Я хотел еще раз это увидеть. Вот и все, совершенно искренне. </p><p>      Нет, не все. Я бы с удовольствием затащил его в постель, врать не буду. </p><p>      - Я закалываю челку для того, чтобы она мне не мешала, или, пуще того, волос не упал кому-нибудь в напиток, - сказал Мэтт. - Если вы хотите увидеть челку, можно было просто об этом попросить, а не изобретать какие-то странные способы. </p><p>      - Да, действительно нелепо, - пробормотал я. - Тогда я попрошу. </p><p>      - Секунду, - Мэтт метнулся на другой конец стойки, впрочем, вполне мило улыбнувшись мне. Кто-то решил сделать заказ. </p><p>      Впрочем, это у меня отдых, а у него - работа. </p><p>      Спустя минуту он вернулся, расстегивая свою заколку. Волосы упали на лоб, и по привычке Мэтт зачесал их обратно, но отдернул руку, позволяя прядям обрамить его лицо.</p><p>      - Так? - спросил он. - Этого хватит? </p><p>      - Секунду, - попросил я и залпом осушил бокал. Маргарита, словно вода, скользнула по моему языку и по внезапно пересохшему горлу. Я бы хотел смотреть на него вечно - так он был красив. </p><p>      - Скажи, ты действительно один? Потому что еще чуть-чуть и я перейду к заигрыванию, - предупредил я. </p><p>      - У меня не ладятся отношения, так что не купитесь на красивую мордашку, - ответил Мэтт, снова убирая волосы. - А перепих на одну ночь не для меня. </p><p>      - Значит, ты признаешь, что ты божественно красив? - я склонил голову набок, немного подрагивая от волнения. - Но ты наверняка не в первый раз слышишь такие комплименты. </p><p>      - Это верно, - кивнул он, - и я знаю, что у меня красивое лицо.</p><p>      - Тогда в чем проблема? </p><p>      - Обычно посетители жалуются бармену, а вы предлагаете излить душу самому, - засмеялся Мэтт. - Давайте я налью вам виски, мне слишком странно вести этот разговор.</p><p>      - Налейте мне виски, Мэтт, - согласился я, вновь потянувшись за бумажником. </p><p>      - А вас как зовут? Мне теперь даже неловко, что я не знаю вашего имени, хотя вы у нас уже около трех лет зависаете, - сказал Мэтт, доставая бутылку. </p><p>      Он спросил мое имя. Господи, он спросил. И он помнит, что я здесь "зависаю" года три. Я сам бы не назвал точной даты, но года три. Да. </p><p>      - Росс. </p><p>      - Ваш виски, Росс, - сказал он, ставя передо мной стакан. </p><p>      - О да, мой виски, - эхом откликнулся я. </p><p>      - Желание пожаловаться? </p><p>      - Нет, нет, я еще не выпил, - я поспешно приложился к стакану. </p><p>      - Вы работаете учителем в школе, верно? - спросил Мэтт. - Вы гей и работаете с детьми. </p><p>      - Осуждаешь меня? - спросил я. - Ты первый на моей памяти, кто решил, что это не костюм. </p><p>      - Я помню, что вы ходите сюда уже три года. В костюме вы только по пятницам, а по субботам в повседневной одежде. Да и никто не стал бы надевать одежду учителя так часто за три года, - блеснул логикой Мэтт. - Я всегда вижу одну и ту же картину все это время. Вы слишком выделяетесь со своим нарядом. </p><p>      - Это я-то выделяюсь? </p><p>      - Если посмотрите вокруг, не увидите ни одного воротничка, - кивнул Мэтт. - В официальной одежде неудобно танцевать. </p><p>      - Это верно. Жаль, я не могу пригласить тебя на танец, - посетовал я. </p><p>      - А вы настырный, - заметил он. </p><p>      - Сам себе удивляюсь, - я пожал плечами. Действительно, меня несло, но это вряд ли с одного бокала Маргариты и пары глотков виски. </p><p>      Потом Мэтт снова убежал разливать напитки, поэтому я снялся с места и пошел гулять по танцполу прямо со стаканом в руке. Издалека я бросал взгляды к барной стойке, едва различая светлую макушку. </p><p>      В этот вечер я ничего не добился. Под три часа меня вынесло на свежий городской воздух - тошнило от курева и алкоголя одновременно. Я решил не испытывать судьбу и отправился домой - да и выглядел я теперь отнюдь не кавалером.       Я ушел один, хотя в пятницу в хорошем настроении перед выходными мне всегда хотелось гулять на полную катушку, как подростку, пить, как в последний раз, и трахаться до изнеможения. </p><p>      Я ушел один. Но меня преследовал образ Мэтта, внезапный разговор с которым был совершенно непринужденным и легким. Да, я был взволнован, да, тема была ни о чем, но никакого затруднения и отторжения с его стороны я не заметил. Я почти ничего о нем не знал. Даже не знал, спит ли он с клиентами. Было ли это приятельское отношения намеком на то, что я могу попробовать зайти дальше? Или бармену просто стало немного скучно? Надо ли мне искать какие-то намеки в том, как он отреагировал на мою просьбу расстегнуть заколку? С одной стороны, он сделал это, зная, что меня это не оставит равнодушным, но с другой стороны, это не стриптиз, не экзотические сексуальные практики, это всего лишь заколка. </p><p>      Я ушел один, но с ощущением, что образ Мэтта с распущенными волосами меня не покидал ни на секунду. </p><p>      Возможно, хорошо, что следующим днем был выходной - я бы сдох, ожидая следующего шанса заговорить с ним всю неделю. </p><p>      Я проспался, проснулся с легким похмельем - ничего страшного, только легкий гул в ушах, и даже аппетит никуда не пропал. Весь день с поглядывал на часы, убивая время - кажется, впервые в жизни один выходной тянулся, словно целое столетие. Наверное, никто с таким остервенением не собирается в среднего уровня гей-бар, чтобы посмотреть на бармена. </p><p>      Я вымыл голову с кондиционером, который остался после переезда моей бывшей. Кажется, он был просроченным, но волосы блестели и были мягкими, теперь походя на шоколадно-ореховую нугу. Мне было не очень приятно их трогать. Я выбрился чисто-начисто и использовал свой лосьон. Сделал разминку, критически оценив свою форму в зеркале - возможно, мышцы следовало бы чуть подкачать, но хоть лишнего жира нет, и на том спасибо. Осанку прямее!  </p><p>      Я выбрал для себя одежду, словно собирался на свидание. По мере того, как солнце садилось за горизонт, мне как раз не сиделось все больше.<br/>Может, Мэтт заметит, что я сегодня при параде. </p><p>      Но он не заметил. </p><p>      - Маргариту, пожалуйста, - сказал я, садясь за барную стойку. </p><p>      - Снова? - поднял бровь бармен, уже потянувшись за стаканом для виски. </p><p>      - Мм... Да, да. Снова, - закивал я. </p><p>      - Если вы опять хотите посмотреть на мою челку, можно просто сказать об этом. За спрос денег не берут, и я не возьму, - сказал он.</p><p>      - Можешь сделать Маргариту с распущенными волосами. Я не буду тебя винить, если парочка попадет в коктейль. </p><p>      - Девушки стали бы называть это приворотным зельем или чем-то вроде этого. Ладно, пока никто не видит, - он достал бутылки и шейкер, распустил челку и закрепил заколку на лацкане своей жилетки. Пока он тряс в воздухе шейкером, на его руках проступили венки, а между пальцем потекли холодные капли с запотевшего металла. Волосы мерно покачивались вперед и назад, под цветными софитами переливаясь красными и синими искрами. </p><p>      Мэтт сцедил мою Маргариту в бокал и поставил передо мной. </p><p>      - Выпейте ее быстро и не мучьте меня. </p><p>      - Назовем это аперитивом, - я поднял бокал. - Твое здоровье, - и опустошил его. Странно, но на вкус она мне показалась довольно приятной, по крайней мере, я почувствовал его. </p><p>      - Вы милый, Росс, - кивнул Мэтт. - Найдите другую жертву для своего обаяния. </p><p>      - Не припомню, чтобы мне кто-то делал такой комплимент, - улыбнулся я. Это правда, меня после чего-то некрепкого могли назвать симпатичным, после двух стаканов виски я казался даже сексуальным, но вот на трезвую голову и милым я не выглядел. </p><p>      - Вы довольно тактично пытаетесь ухаживать. Я отношу себя в бисексуалам, но большинство мужчин вызывают отторжение, а большинство девушек поразительно сложны, - поделился со мной Мэтт. - Теперь виски? </p><p>      Я кивнул. </p><p>      - Однако и я не идеален, как и любой из нас. Зачем вам в вашей уютной жизни такой человек, как я? - продолжил он, наполовину в шутку. - Я только потяну вас вниз. Люди вроде меня - альфонсы до мозга костей, высосут все жизненные соки, а потом бросят на растерзание судьбы. Разве могу я еще быть кем-то с такой внешностью? Ну же, взгляните. Меня же так и хочется оберегать, лелеять, все такое. Не нужно допускать таких мыслей. Не создавайте себе проблем, - и словно поставив точку, он стукнув бокалом с виски по столешнице. Звякнули кубики льда. </p><p>      Я уцепился за несколько фраз, которые он произнес.  </p><p>      - Ты ведь врешь мне. Никакой ты не альфонс, - догадался я. - И дело не в твоем лице. Проверяешь, насколько окружающие падки на твою внешность. </p><p>      - Но ведь так и есть, и вы тоже покатились по этой дорожке. </p><p>      - По крайней мере, мне приятно с тобой разговаривать. </p><p>      - Но почти каждую пятницу вы уходите с каким-нибудь парнем, - парировал он. </p><p>      - Ты вряд ли сохранял целибат все это время, - заметил я в ответ. </p><p>      - Туше, - сдался Мэтт. - Хотя у меня тоже последние годы проблемы с выстраиванием отношений. </p><p>      - Какие? </p><p>      - А вот это, сударь, уже не ваше дело, - почти кокетливо улыбнулся он.</p><p>      Ему сделали заказ, и я припал к стакану, наблюдая за тем, как он рассчитывается с клиентами и разливает напитки. Бутылки сменяли одна другую - розовая, черная, голубая, янтарная, прозрачная жидкости лились, смешивались, цедились и подавались, мелькал нож, кромсавший лайм, апельсин и лимон, трубочки, зонтики, фрукты, сахарная крошка и соль, цедра и огонь - все проходило через его руки. </p><p>      - Ты действительно знаешь свое дело. Одно удовольствие смотреть, как ты работаешь, - сказал я. </p><p>      - Смотреть, как работают другие, и не работать самому - это всегда приятно, - пошутил Мэтт.</p><p>      - Я имел в виду, что ты умудряешься быть красивым везде. </p><p>      - Опять красота, - ухмыльнулся он. </p><p>      - Это достоинство, которого у многих нет. Не нужно такого скепсиса, - возразил я, радуясь тому, что смог защитить свой объект восхищения. </p><p>      - Хорошо, хорошо, - отмахнулся он и снова занялся приемом заказов. </p><p>      Большего в тот вечер я так и не получил - Мэтт находил время лишь для того, чтобы подлить мне виски, и я даже не уверен, платил ли я ему столько, сколько стоил алкоголь. </p><p>      С одной стороны, мне было даже неловко от того, что я его отвлекаю. Никто особенно не стремился пофлиртовать с барменом, что тоже было удивительно, ведь красивые люди никогда не остаются без внимания. Однако Мэтт не намекал, что ему неприятно со мной разговаривать - говорил, когда мог, и молчал, когда не мог. Вот и все. </p><p>      Поэтому в следующую пятницу я, изнемогая от интереса, снова поперся в гей-бар, думая о том, что если мне ничего не светит, то это плохо для меня кончится. Вероятно, мне стоит просто вернуться к старому, проверенному способу и найти партнера на ночь. </p><p>      Но после того, как Маргарита дала мне такой шанс, глупо было бы угробить его. </p><p>      И почему именно с Мэттом мне так тяжело заговорить? </p><p>      - Маргариту, - устало произнес я, бросая опечаленный взгляд на ангельское лицо. - Добрый вечер. </p><p>      - Что-то вы сегодня отнюдь не веселы, - ответил он, стукая крышкой шейкера по столешнице. - Далась вам эта Маргарита? </p><p>      - Это теперь мой маленький ритуал, - возразил я. - Как мне не быть грустным, если мои оды не доходят до твоего сердца? Сколько же ты еще заставишь меня страдать? - я чувствительно и наигранно всхлипнул и смахнул несуществующую слезинку с ресниц. Мэтт расхохотался.</p><p>      - Да что же я вам говорю? Вы даже не слушаете. Может, я уже давно и успешно состою в отношениях, просто храню это в секрете. </p><p>      - Очно, - сказал я, - мы знаем друг друга уже года три. Ты опять врешь. </p><p>      - Раскусили. Что же мне сказать, чтобы вы поверили? - ухмыльнулся он и затряс шейкером в воздухе. Я залюбовался.</p><p>      - Скажи мне правду. </p><p>      - Пялиться - неприлично, - отчитал он меня. Впрочем, это было правдиво. </p><p>      - Можешь хоть немного рассказать о себе? </p><p>      - Например?</p><p>      - На твой выбор. Я ведь почти ничего не знаю, кроме твоего имени и графика работы. Например, три вещи за каждый заказ, который я сделаю. Любые, - предложил я. - Согласен? </p><p>      - Как-то это не совсем равноценно, - заметил Мэтт. - Я отвечу, а вы сделаете заказ. Но вы ведь не мне платите, а заведению, я получаю так мало... Что вы можете дать именно мне?</p><p>      - А что ты хочешь? </p><p>      - Все, что вы захотите мне дать. На ваш выбор. Любая вещь в один день. </p><p>      Мне показалось, что в его голосе проскользнуло немного кокетства. Это меня обрадовало - он очень охотно шел на контакт. </p><p>      В моей голове очень быстро проскользнула то ли просто мысль, то ли кусочек мечтаний: если мы вдруг начнем встречаться, то как бы эта сцена выглядела через год, через три года... </p><p>      Я дал себе мысленную пощечину. </p><p>      - Хорошо. Тогда мои первые три факта о тебе за Маргариту. </p><p>      - Секунду, - он ушел, чтобы обслужить клиента, и мне показалось, что он нарочно делает все медленнее. Обдумывает, что хочет сказать? </p><p>      Мне тоже нужно подумать, что я мог бы ему дать. Из ценностей у меня ничего не было, да и не принял бы он такого. Деньги тоже не подойдут. </p><p>Из вещей, которые можно было бы отдать, у меня с собой были только нашейный платок да телефон, да еще паспортная фотография в портмоне. Я решил, что платок для сегодняшнего дня подойдет лучше всего. </p><p>      - Итак, - сказал Мэтт, снова подходя ко мне. - Я Дева по гороскопу, я один раз бывал в Финляндии и мне не нравятся жалюзи. </p><p>      Я рассмеялся. </p><p>      - Хорошо, уверен, мне это пригодится. Теперь виски. С колой, не хочу быстро пьянеть. Я намерен сегодня потратить много денег. </p><p>      Мэтт бросил на меня взгляд, полный и грусти, и укоризны, словно он винил и меня, и себя в том, что мы затеяли такое развлечение, но тем не менее взял протянутые деньги и налил мне виски с колой. </p><p>      В тот день я узнал, что он умеет играть на скрипке, терпеть не может вареную рыбу, в детстве был толстяком, имеет слабость к кошкам и кроликам, не любит ярких женщин, не слишком хорош в литературе и недолюбливает отечественный кинематограф. Также я выяснил, что его любимый ликер - Куантро, ему нравится японская живопись, но он не разбирается в классических произведениях искусства, его досуг на выходных - просмотр мультфильмов и создание подвижных кукол, а помимо здешнего заведения он подрабатывает фотографией, а по образованию - юрист, но не любит это занятие и поэтому часто нуждается в деньгах. </p><p>      Я запомнил все это, хотя мне понадобилось опустошить целых пять стаканов с виски и колой, и меня так шатало, что пришлось вызывать такси. Я просидел в баре до самого закрытия, а когда с трудом добрался до дома, перед моими глазами все плыло. Я даже не сомневался, что наутро у меня будет жутчайшее похмелье, но сейчас, несмотря на поднимающуюся легкую тошноту и подкашивающиеся ноги, мое тело поднимало вверх от радости и какого-то легкого умиротворения.</p><p>      Проснулся я ближе к вечеру, не в силах спать так долго. Но даже двенадцать часов сна не слишком смягчили последствия моего любопытства. Я задумался, не схлопочу ли я так алкогольное отравление, но потом подумал, что это только пять стаканов, разбавленных колой и заедаемых какой-то снедью из бара. Но дал зарок пить меньше, мой организм к таким экспериментам не привык. </p><p>      Я запихнул в себя очень поздний завтрак и пару таблеток, после чего призадумался, что я мог бы отдать Мэтту. Не подарить, все-таки мы скорее менялись. Вчера он благосклонно принял мой платок, но дарить ему телефон было бы глупо, а фотография ему просто ни к чему. Я ведь могу использовать те знания, которые вчера получил, не так ли? </p><p>      Поколебавшись, я выбрал куклу кролика: она осталась от моей бывшей, так же, как и многие другие вещи, которые я ей когда-то подарил. Наверное, немного бестактно передаривать таким образом вещи, но Мэтт точно позаботится об этом бедняге лучше, чем такой прожженный холостяк, как я. У кролика был отколот кусочек уха, но в остальном он был вполне очарователен: голова и человеческие ручки были из фарфора, красиво раскрашенного под шерстку и залакированного, а мягкое тельце было одето в причудливый кафтан и розовые панталоны. Если Мэтту нравятся подвижные куклы и кролики, этот для него подойдет. </p><p>       Я торжественно вручил ему куклу, когда поперся в бар в субботний вечер. Организм при виде алкоголя взбунтовался, но я смиренно проглотил положенную Маргариту и узнал, что Мэтт не любит сладкое, предпочитает чай кофе и является домоседом. </p><p>      - Серьезно? - спросил он, осторожно, словно баюкая, держа куклу. </p><p>      - Да, он прожил у меня долгое время, но из меня не лучший хозяин. </p><p>      Я заметил, что на его шее красуется мой платок. Мне стало приятно. </p><p>      - Как зовут? - спросил Мэтт. </p><p>      - Альфонс, - ляпнул я, не подумав. Кролика никто никак не называл, но почему-то именно это имя мне пришло в голову.</p><p>      - Да, оно ему подходит. Хорошо. Росс, пожалуйста, не напивайтесь так, иначе я начну беспокоиться. </p><p>      - Мне же нужно узнавать что-то о тебе. Как видишь, это не бесполезно. </p><p>      - Вам не обязательно заказывать алкогольные напитки, - укоризненно произнес он. Я хлопнул себя по лбу. </p><p>      - И точно. Тогда начнем с газировки со льдом. </p><p>      - Газировка. Хорошо. </p><p>      Он отнес кролика куда-то к себе в подсобку, все так же бережно его держа. Это насколько же трепетно нужно любить кукол! Я покачал головой, впрочем, довольный собой до безумия. </p><p>      Вернулся Мэтт с запотевшей стеклянной бутылкой шипучки. </p><p>      - Самая холодная из холоднейших, - сказал он, откупоривая ее и наливая в высокий стакан. - Точно лед? </p><p>      - Да, давай. Я все еще не целиком отошел от вчерашнего. </p><p>      - Возможно, она начнет загустевать, - пробормотал Мэтт. </p><p>      Я получил свою газировку, а он снова отвлекся на других клиентов. Если подумать, я никогда его никуда не звал, не пытался проводить до дома, не спрашивал о планах. Может, стоит попробовать?</p><p>      - Эй, Мэтт, - позвал я, покручивая пальцами трубочку. - Могу ли я проводить тебя сегодня? </p><p>      - Нет, не думаю, - покачал он головой. - У нас сегодня собрание. Неудачное время, обычно их проводят до начала рабочего дня, но наш администратор только приехал из другого города. </p><p>      - Изуверство, - огорчился я. </p><p>      - Тем не менее, точно не сегодня. Я освобожусь только часов в шесть утра, - пожал плечами Мэтт.  - Да и провожать меня нечего. Я живу совсем рядом. </p><p>      - Тогда как насчет воскресной прогулки? - предложил я. </p><p>      - Вы уж простите, но я буду спать, - хмыкнул бармен. - И я не любитель прогулок. Кстати, три факта за газировку? </p><p>      - Прошу, - кивнул я. </p><p>      - У меня отобрали права, в школе я состоял в шахматном кружке... И еще я не люблю назойливых людей. </p><p>      Я скривился, словно он отчитал меня. Возможно, это тоже намек. </p><p>      - Но мне нравятся тихони и трудяги, - более благосклонно добавил он. </p><p>      - Это четвертый факт. </p><p>      - Бонус за кролика. Он прелесть. </p><p>      Я покачал головой. </p><p>      - Значит, я не в твоем вкусе. </p><p>      - Не в моем. Но вкусы годятся только для отношений на одну ночь. Чтобы построить с кем-то отношения, нужно узнавать внутреннюю сторону человека, - заметил Мэтт. </p><p>      - Если мы говорим о тихонях и трудягах, то это как раз внутренние качества. </p><p>Мэтт пожал плечами и снова отвлекся. Я прикончил газировку и пролистал меню, чтобы посмотреть, какие безалкогольные напитки я могу выбрать. </p><p>      - Решили? </p><p>      Я поднял голову и обнаружил, что мое лицо находится в паре сантиметров от лица Мэтта. Это открытие было слишком неожиданным, поэтому я отшатнулся. </p><p>      - Вот эту... ягодную... штуку... - пробормотал я, тыкая пальцем в цветную картинку. </p><p>      - Сейчас сделаю, - тихо ответил Мэтт, и я понял, что он сделал так не нарочно. </p><p>      Да ну, так бывает только в мультфильмах. </p><p>      Он достал коробки с соком и как-то медленно, тягучими движениями распустил волосы. Это был вполне осознанный флирт, но он выглядел так серьезно. </p><p>      Нет, правда? Я ему понравился? </p><p>      - Это тоже нужно смешивать в шейкере, - сказал он. </p><p>      Что-то полилось, загремел лед. Я смотрел на легкую улыбку, немного робкую и грустную. Прядки с пушистыми кончиками вились в воздухе вокруг его лица, а взгляд был как-то смущенно опущен вниз. Мне захотелось коснуться его, поцеловать, взъерошить эти волосы, увидеть, как он раскрывается в сексе, заставить его утонуть в наслаждении. Мне хотелось овладеть им прямо там, на барной стойке, хотелось в этот момент, когда он смешивал для меня коктейль. Когда он разлил густую малиново-красную жидкость в стакан и украсил его клубникой, я думал о том, как мне хочется, чтобы именно он меня любил. </p><p>      - Держите, - сказал он. - Росс. </p><p>      И мне захотелось, чтобы он чаще звал меня по имени. </p><p>      Стрелочка, выпущенная купидоном в мою грудь года три назад, уже не обращала на себя никакого внимания, вросла в сердце и не напоминала о себе неприятной болью душевной. Спросив однажды: "Сегодня Маргарита?", Мэтт дернул ее, и она все глубже и глубже вонзалась в мое сердце, теперь ощутимо мешая ему биться нормально. В силах этого милого парня сломать стрелу и вынуть ее. Но мне этого не хотелось. Эта стрела превратилась в росток.</p><p>      - Мне кажется, что я тебя люблю, - признался я. </p><p>      - Оставьте это при себе, - посоветовал Мэтт. - Я не хочу влюбляться. Было бы здорово, если бы вы меня не заставляли. </p><p>      - А как же я? </p><p>      - Это уже не проблемы бармена, - хмуро ответил он. </p><p>      - Какой же ты жестокий, - я покачал головой. </p><p>      - Вот и не любите меня такого, - усмехнулся он. - Ну неужели вам охота наживать проблемы себе на голову? </p><p>      - Я просто не вижу проблем, если два человека начинают испытывать симпатию друг к другу. А я вот испытываю очень сильную симпатию и подъем высоких чувств.  </p><p>      - Ухаживать за барменом - глупо. Найдите себе кого-нибудь более привлекательного и туповатого. </p><p>      - Я не знаю никого, кто был бы красивее тебя, и мне приятнее разговаривать с тобой, чем трахаться с проститутками местного пошиба. </p><p>      - Разговаривать приятнее, чем трахаться, - задумчиво проговорил Мэтт. - Я подумаю, могу ли я считать это комплиментом. </p><p>      - Нет. Это просто факт. Видеть человека, к которому влечет, всегда приятнее, а тем более вести беседу, - возразил я. - Тем более что ты до сих пор так и не отверг меня прямо.</p><p>      - Возможно, стоит это сделать? - Мэтт качнул головой. Я не мог с уверенностью сказать, что я ему нравлюсь, но было ощущение, что он поддается, но сдерживает себя. Однако чужая душа - потемки. </p><p>      - Три факта, -  я постучал пальцем по полупустому стакану. </p><p>      - Ммм... Я не умею играть в волейбол, не умею плавать и не люблю собак, - рассеянно пробормотал он. </p><p>      - Иногда я думаю, как ты выбираешь эти факты... </p><p>      - Первое, что придет в голову, когда начинаю копаться в мыслях, - Мэтт махнул рукой и защелкал карточкой по компьютеру, набирая заказ. - Подождите, сейчас... Наверное, я скоро потеряю работу из-за того, что треплюсь тут с вами. </p><p>      - Может, ты дашь мне свой номер телефона или страничку в соцсети? - спросил я. - Пообщаться в любое другое время. </p><p>      - Я почти не пользуюсь телефоном, а в интернете только блог веду про своих кукол и фотографии, - покачал он головой. - В соцсетях меня нет. </p><p>      - Как называется твой блог? - я достал телефон. - Я хочу посмотреть на этих кукол. </p><p>      - Они гораздо красивее меня, - усмехнулся он. - Смотрите, как бы вам не влюбиться снова. </p><p>      Я пропустил эту шпильку мимо ушей. Он продиктовал мне название, и я нашел страничку. Ловило не слишком хорошо, и изображения не грузились, так что я оставил это дело на потом. Контакт не ладился. </p><p>      - Может, все-таки увидимся посередине недели? Я ведь отвлекаю тебя во время работы, так? </p><p>      - А в середине недели работаете вы, - возразил он. - Видите, мы не пересекаемся. </p><p>      - Я ведь не работаю летом и не тружусь допоздна. Я учитель младших классов, домашней работы у меня мало, уроки заканчиваются рано. У меня есть свобода распоряжаться своим досугом. </p><p>      - Я согласен. Тащите меня, куда угодно, - сдался Мэтт. - Но вы знаете, я не люблю прогулки. Это слишком утомительно для меня. Я на самом деле затворник. </p><p>      - Тогда дай мне немного времени, и я что-нибудь придумаю, - предложил я. - И держи телефон при себе, я позвоню. Номерок-то дашь? </p><p>      Со скорбным смущенным видом он продиктовал и номер. </p><p>      Я чувствовал себя назойливым вымогателем, но в то же время не мог не радоваться - он согласился!</p><p>      Так как встал я поздно, я снова просидел до самого закрытия. Несмотря на мои просьбы проводить Мэтта до дома, он чуть ли не с криками выгнал меня и отправил спать, утверждая, что я слишком тороплю события: и так, мол, слишком много получил. Я сдался и прекратил настаивать, тем более что у него было то проклятое собрание. </p><p>      На следующий раз, через неделю, я подарил ему заколку для волос - ее я купил в лавочке-барахолке. Заколка была серебряная, но стоила до смешного дешево из-за своего вида: благородный металл покрылся пятнами и разводами, а узоры на тонкой пластине почернели от времени. Дома я ее старательно оттер, и она засияла, как новенькая. Я сомневался, подойдет ли она Мэтту, ведь заколки - вещь женская, особенно драгоценные. И тем не менее я вручил ее ему, а он тут же переколол волосы. </p><p>      - С каждым разом подарки все дороже и дороже, - заметил он. - Купить меня хотите? </p><p>      - Нет, - отрицательно покачал головой я. - Тебя я просто люблю, а купить... давай Маргариту, по доброй традиции. </p><p>      - Такой ли доброй? - спросил он, вынимая купюры из моих рук. </p><p>      - Она дала мне шанс и смелость поддержать с тобой разговор, - сказал я. - В каком-то смысле это судьбоносный коктейль. </p><p>      - Я понимаю, встречи, битвы, столкновения, аварии, но чтобы коктейль бы судьбоносным... - Мэтт начал встряхивать шейкером и замолчал. На этот раз его волосы были заколоты, но я не возражал.  </p><p>      - Выспался в воскресенье? - спросил я, когда он пододвинул ко мне бокал с Маргаритой. </p><p>      - Выспался ли я? - переспросил он, словно удивляясь. </p><p>      - Ты говорил, что будешь спать в воскресенье, - напомнил я. </p><p>      - Ах да, - кивнул он. - Выспался, выспался. </p><p>      - Я зашел на твою страницу в блоге, - сказал я. - Куклы потрясающе красивые. Неужели ты сам их делаешь? </p><p>      - Да. </p><p>      Под "подвижными" куклами он имел в виду шарнирных кукол - насколько я смог понять, безумно дорогое хобби, и куклы стоили так же дорого. Но Мэтт не продавал их. Лица были как живые, только всегда ужасающе прекрасные, но каждая была неповторима. Мне даже было немного неловко, что я подарил ему мягкую игрушку с фарфоровой головой, когда у него есть такие произведения искусства. По какой причине он хранит их, а не продает, я решил не спрашивать - может быть, просто не хотел, да и какое мое дело, сам расскажет, если захочет. Я бы хотел посмотреть на них вживую теперь, и хотя я видел, какие они очаровательные и прекрасные, Мэтт казался мне несравнимо лучше - его красота тоже была идеальной, но иначе. Тоже милое лицо, тоже блестящие волосы, тоже легкий румянец на щеках, ярче проступавший, когда он смущался, но еще мимика, еще блеск его глаз, грация движений и такая прелестная улыбка, и его голос - все, что делало его таким живым. </p><p>      - Ты гораздо красивее их, - сказал я, решив поделиться с Мэттом своими соображениями. </p><p>      - Даже не знаю, это оскорбление моего творчества или комплимент мне, - проворчал он, протирая какие-то стаканы. - Итак, кажется, я должен вам три факта? </p><p>      Я кивнул. </p><p>      - Я мечтаю побывать в Японии, боюсь высоты и не люблю насекомых, даже если это бабочки, - сказал он. - Вы так и не позвонили за всю неделю. </p><p>      Я снова кивнул. Стало горячо стыдно - видимо, он все-таки ждал моего звонка, но я так и не решился набрать. Не видя перед собой его лица, я бы не смог понять, как он отреагирует на мой звонок. Я несколько раз набирал, но нажать на вызов не посмел, в конце концов сдавшись и решив ждать до выходных, чтобы спросить у него время, когда я могу ему звонить. Это было так неловко - раньше я робел постоянно, а теперь, когда решил, что мои страхи прошли, они решили внезапно снова нагрянуть. </p><p>      - Ты не мог бы сказать, когда я могу... позвонить? - тихо спросил я. За музыкой Мэтт едва смог услышать мой вопрос. </p><p>      - Вечером после шести в любое время. Я, знаете ли, почти всегда дома, - удивленно ответил он, словно не понимая эмоций, отразившихся на моем лице. В этом весь я - за одну минуту сменить модель поведения от ловеласа до хлюпика. Нужно держать себя в руках.</p><p>      - Хорошо, - с облегчением рассмеялся я. Маргарита в этот раз была с ощутимой кислинкой, сладко поцеловала меня и немного согрела. Я отставил бокал. </p><p>      - Начинаю привыкать. Как насчет рома? </p><p>      - Ром-кола? - спросил он. Я подумал и согласился. </p><p>      - Я бы хотел тебя кое-куда пригласить. Не уверен, понравится ли тебе, но лучше пусть будет сюрприз, - медленно проговорил я, наблюдая за тем, как он пробивает чек и начинает смешивать для меня коктейль. - Просто хочу, чтобы ты морально подготовился. </p><p>      - Я не боюсь выходить из дома. Просто не хочу, - сказал Мэтт, ставя передо мной ром с колой. - Прошу. </p><p>      - Можно тебя сегодня проводить? - поинтересовался я, покачивая стаканом. </p><p>      - Не знаю. Не уверен. Мне не хотелось бы, - сказал он неприязненно. </p><p>      - Секретничаешь, - расстроился я. - Пойдешь со мной на свидание в среду? </p><p>      - Может быть, если вы позвоните, - проговорил он и поправил заколку, после чего направился куда-то далеко-далеко, к этим ужасным противным клиентам. Я все не мог понять - если он хотел бы продолжить знакомство, то почему не скажет "да", а если не хочет, то почему не скажет "нет"? Он не выглядел рохлей, который не сможет отказать неприятному человеку. Я словно бы ему и нравился, и не нравился одновременно, будто он не против узнать меня поближе, но кто-то сказал ему, что это ужасная идея, и теперь он осторожничает, как на тонком льду. </p><p>      - Я бы согласился хотя бы для того, чтобы узнать, куда вы хотите меня отвести, - сказал он. - Три факта: я люблю сюрпризы, но не люблю цветы и когда за меня кто-то платит. </p><p>      - Это я приму к сведению, - я отпил немного из стакана. Хоть и небольшая, доза алкоголя начала затуманивать мой мозг. Внутри появилось приятное тепло, и хотя я еще не был опьянен, мне стало веселей и легче. </p><p>      Если так будет каждый раз, когда я буду приходить сюда и говорить с Мэттом, я стану алкоголиком. </p><p>      Он снова помчался выполнять другие заказы. Появился еще какой-то человек, показал на меня (я сделал вид, что не заметил), Мэтт рассмеялся и покачал пальцем, объясняя что-то. Его собеседник пожал плечами, налил себе чашку эспрессо и удалился. </p><p>      - Что, проблемы из-за меня? - виновато поинтересовался я. </p><p>      - Нет, у нас здесь все не так строго, даже флирт на рабочем месте и служебные романы не под запретом, - хмыкнул Мэтт. - Тут более дружественная атмосфера, чем в других барах. По отношению к сотрудникам, я имею в виду. Видите ли, мои коллеги уже решили, что у нас с вами роман. Старший бармен заметил заколку на волосах. </p><p>      - Ясненько, - мурлыкнул я. Это хорошо. </p><p>      - А вы и довольны. Собственничаете без прав? - спросил он. </p><p>      - Совсем чуть-чуть. Скажи мне, могу ли я тебя поцеловать? </p><p>      - Нет, это уже перебор, - отрезал Мэтт. - Говорить мы можем о чем угодно, но поцелуй - это невежливо по отношению к другим, и я все же на работе. </p><p>      - Тогда можешь сделать мне ту сладкую штуку, как в прошлый раз? Я забыл, как она называется, - попросил я, допивая ром и снова раскошеливаясь. </p><p>      - Всегда пожалуйста, - благосклоннее ответил Мэтт и принял у меня деньги. - Вы решили разнообразить угощение безалкогольными напитками? </p><p>      - В первый раз я сглупил, но, разговаривая с тобой, мне нужно совсем немного храбрости и ясный разум, - пояснил я. - Достаточно пары бокалов чего-то не очень крепкого, а потом достаточно хоть яблочного сока. </p><p>      - Рад слышать, что меня не собираются снимать по пьяни, - буркнул он, взял шейкер и опрокинул в него несколько мерок чего-то сначала оранжевого, потом малинового, а потом нечто искристо-пурпурного, после чего расстегнул заколку и прицепил ее на лацкан. </p><p>      - Я тебя обожаю, - разомлел я, подперев голову ладонью. </p><p>      - Желание клиента - закон, - оправдался он, якобы умывая руки и делая вид, что он тут ни при чем. </p><p>      - Я знаю, что просить твоей руки - это слишком, но ты учти, что рано или поздно я попрошу тебя выйти за меня, - абсолютно серьезным голосом сказал я. </p><p>      - Какой упертый! - хмыкнул Мэтт, покачав головой; при этом прядь волос мазнула по его щеке, качнувшись, и я подумал, что мир, наверное, сошел с ума, раз такой парень находится почему-то один. </p><p>      Он открыл шейкер, достал стакан и, словно в задумчивости взглянув на меня, ненадолго прижался сухими губами к стеклянному краю. </p><p>      Я оторопел. </p><p>      Тем временем Мэтт перелил жидкость из шейкера в стакан, воткнул трубочку и поставил эту красоту передо мной. </p><p>      - Будем надеяться, что вы меня не развели, - сказал он, уперев руки в пояс, потом взял тряпку и начал полировать свою стойку. Я заметил на его щеках румянец. Присмотревшись к краешку стакана, я не заметил никакого следа, поэтому даже не смог определить, где именно обозначился поцелуй. До меня дошло, что я еще ни разу не прикасался к нему - может быть, только мимолетно, когда отдавал деньги или что-то в этом роде. </p><p>      - Спасибо, Мэтт, - я проигнорировал трубочку и пригубил из стакана. </p><p>      На следующий день я не смог прийти из-за того, что ко мне нежданно нагрянула родня. Сестра вместе с отцом и матерью - без звонка, без предупреждения. Я вообще не против - они частенько так делают на выходных, но меня может не оказаться дома, и тогда им придется убираться восвояси. Они знали, что я убежденный бисексуал, хотя их мнения (у всех троих) по этому поводу различались, мы не говорили на эту тему. Я обещал вести себя прилично, но о подробностях не говорил, не будучи уверенным, что походы в клуб - это прилично для кого бы то ни было, а не только для "таких, как я". Некоторая консервативность присутствовала в их и моем поведении. </p><p>      Я написал Мэтту сообщение: "Извини, сегодня я не приду, нагрянула моя родня. Росс" </p><p>      Так и сказал. Семья осталась на ночь, а в воскресенье вечером они уехали к себе. Как неловко. Я сидел посреди привезенных вещей и гостинцев, разгребая этот хлам, хотя мне хотелось позвонить или написать Мэтту. Но в воскресенье он спит... </p><p>      В понедельник, как только часовая стрелка на циферблате коснулась цифры шесть, я схватил телефон и написал Мэтту. Я написал: "В среду не передумал?"</p><p>      Он написал мне: "Я свободен".</p><p>      Подпрыгивая на месте от беспокойства, я предложил подъехать и забрать его на машине (у меня была одна - папа называл ее старьем, сестра деликатно именовала винтажем), но он отказался. Мы договорились встретиться у парка, недалеко от того места, куда я хотел его отвести. </p><p>      Среда была крайне долгой. Даже в школе мне казалось, что ученики отвечают мне словно в замедленном действии, а тетрадки, которые я проверял, были бесконечны. Может, я был немного невнимателен, но как только на часах начала мигать цифра четыре, я отложил проверку и помчался домой. Свидание, свидание! В моей голове орал какой-то бешеный купидон. </p><p>      Я быстро навел марафет (сначала вдруг уложил волосы, как мафиози, поддавшись секундному порыву, но потом растрепал обратно), покидал свою официальную одежду в шкаф и надел что попроще - даже рассмеялся от облегчения (а может, это был мандраж).</p><p>      Когда я подошел в парку, Мэтт уже был там. Он сидел на скамейке и флегматично листал какую-то книжку. Рядом с ним, прислоненная к сиденью, стояла трость. Я склонил голову набок. Наверное, прихрамывает. Он стеснялся подпорки? Вместо формы бармена на нем были бесформенные штаны на пару размеров его больше и майка с названием какой-то группы, на плечах висела ветровка. Я немного постоял в стороне и полюбовался им. Мне нужно было собраться с мыслями и самому перестать растекаться от счастья. </p><p>      - Привет, - поздоровался я и сел рядом. </p><p>      - Добрый вечер, - ответил он, закрывая книгу. - Я думал, вы не придете. </p><p>      - С чего бы? - удивился я. - Готов к морю приключений и опасности? </p><p>      - Эээ... Нет, - стушевался он. </p><p>      - Это хорошо, потому что мы не идем гулять, - важно покивал я. </p><p>      - Да, просто пройтись я вполне готов, - с облегчением рассмеялся он. - И что же за сюрприз? </p><p>      - Ты когда-нибудь слышал о кошачьих кафе? - спросил я. </p><p>      - Нет. Это типа... косплея? - не понял он. </p><p>      - Не угадал. Это настоящие кошки, - объяснил я. - Если ты не любишь гулять, то время можно провести там. Пойдем, здесь недалеко. </p><p>      Я предложил ему руку, но он встал самостоятельно, хотя и выглядел заинтригованно. На трость он не опирался, просто нес ее в руках, поэтому я поинтересовался: </p><p>      - Зачем она тебе, если ты не используешь ее? </p><p>      - Просто она мне нравится, - улыбнулся он. Черная лакированная тросточка с медным изящным набалдашником совсем не гармонировала с его фриковым нарядом, так что я просто нашел еще один повод умилиться. </p><p>      - Странный ты, Мэтт. </p><p>      Он только еще раз рассмеялся и ничего не ответил. </p><p>      Я тоже никогда до этого не бывал в кошачьих кафе, поэтому опасался, что там будет шумно от большого количества народа и кошек, да и других рисков это мероприятие было не лишено, однако наши проблемы закончились тем, что мы долго искали вход. Кафе оказалось антресольным помещением с большим крытыми балконом - видимо, так было сделано для того, чтобы можно было открывать окна, не опасаясь побега питомцев. Внутри оказалось поразительно тихо и безлюдно. </p><p>      Ах да, сегодня же среда. </p><p>      - Миленько тут, - сказал Мэтт и добавил шепотом: - А как же кошки? </p><p>      Действительно, выглядело так, словно мы попали в обычное антикафе, где платят за время. А не за кошек. Темно-бардовые, серые и зеленые стены, кресла-капли и низкие столики - никакой мебели, под которой могла бы спрятаться пушистая проказница. Несколько кошек я заметил у посетителей - две девушки сидели у окна и щебетали, милуя двух представительниц семейства кошачьих, а те балдели на их руках, подставляясь под ласку. Еще две лежали на пуфиках, а одна устроилась на полке с книгами. </p><p>      - Пожалуйста, сюда, - кто-то помахал рукой из-за стойки. Мы подошли на зов. </p><p>      - Добрый вечер, - поздоровался я. Передо мной тут же появился листок: </p><p>      - Здравствуйте, пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с нашими правилами. Ваши имена? </p><p>      - Ээ... Нужен паспорт? - опешил Мэтт. </p><p>      - Нет-нет, - сказал администратор. - Просто имена. </p><p>      - Я Росс, а это Мэтт, - сказал я. - Вы должны нам дать карточки, верно? </p><p>      Мэтт тем временем изучил листок, который мне всучили. </p><p>      - "Мы очень ласковые и милые", - прочитал он. - "Не бойтесь погладить нас или взять на руки, но не обижайте. Кормить нас не надо! У нас есть свой рацион. Все животные проходят ветеринарную проверку каждый месяц и привиты от болезней..." </p><p>      - Да, они все, - подтвердил администратор, шлепая карточки на стол. - Они сами к вам подойдут. Все кошки выбраны из приютов, поэтому они очень любят ластиться, и им это не надоедает. Кофе, чай у колонны за углом, у нас самообслуживание, платите за время, книги можно брать, приятного отдыха! </p><p>      - О, это мило, - оживился Мэтт, выходя на балкон, - отсюда видно весь парк. </p><p>      Он присел на диванчик, и к нему на колени тут же запрыгнул толстый черный кот - видимо, тот самый рацион, который был упомянут в листовке, был очень питательный. </p><p>      Мэтт тут же обрадовался вниманию кота и обнял его; тот понюхал его лицо и поставил лапы ему на плечи. </p><p>      - Росс, он ваш тезка, - заметил Мэтт, показывая мне ошейник. На нем была бляшка, на которой было написано имя кота. </p><p>      - Вот тебе и на, - удивился я. - Кто же так котов называет? </p><p>      - Котам выбирают звучные имена, которые содержат жесткие звуки, - сказал он, - чтобы они различали свою кличку среди других слов. Как правило, они короткие, но в них много рычащих или шипящих букв. Ах, погладьте его, его шерсть такая мягкая! - он дернул меня за рукав, и я приласкал кота-Росса. Он охотно потерся о мою руку, потом снова о руку Мэтта. Я решился сесть рядом с ними. </p><p>      - Так... тебе нравится? - спросил я. </p><p>      - О да. Я еще ни разу не бывал в таком месте. Спасибо, что познакомил, я ведь не могу держать животных в своем доме, - горячо сказал он, - это будет гибельно для моих кукол. </p><p>      - Кстати о них, - сказал я, - можно мне на них посмотреть? Не то что я навязываюсь к тебе домой, но... Может, ты их где-то выставляешь. </p><p>      - Я не выставлял. Если честно, мне это раньше в голову не приходило, я просто делал их и делал... - признался Мэтт, почесывая Росса за ушком. Тот улегся к нему на колени, показывая живот. - Наверное, это идея. Я начал заниматься куклами, потому что мне это нравится, а не ради бизнеса. Куклы очень красивые, а если у них что-то сломалось, можно заменить или починить, пусть это и трудно. К тому же я одиночка, но совсем без компании мне немного скучно. Я странный, да? </p><p>      - Конечно, - легко согласился я.</p><p>      Кажется, ему было здесь комфортно. Это хорошо. Я надеялся не прогадать с тем, чтобы он чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, но, очевидно, он совершенно расслабился. </p><p>      - Если вдруг я поучаствую в какой-нибудь выставке, я вам обязательно скажу, - пообещал он, снова смущенно. </p><p>      - Спасибо, - ответил я. - Может, чаю без сахара? </p><p>      - Прохвост, - проворчал он. - Давайте. </p><p>      Чудак - обращается ко мне на "вы", но не стесняется обзывать. Я пошел заваривать чай, не преминув выдохнуть несколько раз - от волнения стало жарко и ладони были мокрыми, а это уже неудобно. Спросить у него? Я ему нравлюсь? </p><p>      Я помотал головой. Ни к чему. Сам скажет, если это так, а сейчас можно просто приятно провести время с ним, ведь теперь есть такая возможность. </p><p>      Я заварил чай и вернулся с двумя кружками. У Мэтта теперь сидело уже два кота, и он одаривал своей лаской обоих. Второй кот был кремового окраса, изящный и ласковый - я предположил, что это кошка. Она вертелась вокруг Мэтта и ходила вокруг него, то забираясь на колени, то вышагивала по подлокотнику, то переминалась на его плечах. Парень выглядел абсолютно счастливым. </p><p>      - Как приятно видеть тебя таким радостным, - сказал я, ставя чашки на стол. Кошка понюхала их, но, почувствовав жар, тут же ретировалась обратно к Мэтту. Мне на колени прыгнул еще один кот: дымчато-серый. </p><p>      - Здорово, - сказал Мэтт. - Они не воюют за территорию или еду, ластятся, когда им хочется... - он наклонился к кошке, и она потерлась носом о его щеку, привстав на задние лапы. Я почувствовал: смерть от умиления, она близко. </p><p>      - Я вам еще задолжал три факта за нашу последнюю встречу, - сказал он. - Может, и вы расскажете что-нибудь за этот чай? </p><p>      - Если ты так хочешь, - я пожал плечами и пораскинул мозгами - что бы рассказать? То, что я учитель, он уже знает, и знает, что у меня за семья... </p><p>      - Расскажите первое, что в голову придет. Я всегда так делал, - посоветовал Мэтт. </p><p>      - Мм... Хорошо. Если тебя не устроят ответы, ты всегда можешь спросить еще, - сказал я. - Итак... В юности я набил себе татуировку на ребрах... Я неплохо готовлю. И еще у меня большая слабость к твоим прекрасным глазам. </p><p>      Мэтт расхохотался и отвесил мне легкий щелбан. </p><p>      - Вы не прекращаете флиртовать, - укорил он меня. </p><p>      - Почему я не могу? - обиделся я. - Разве мы не на свидании? Я вообще-то робкий парень, а ты меня так убиваешь. </p><p>      - Нечего ухлестывать за детьми, - пожурил он. - "В юности" - как будто вы сейчас старик! Старик, что ли?</p><p>      - Не старик, - буркнул я, потерев пострадавший лоб. </p><p>      - Вот и славно, - обрадовался Мэтт и снова занялся кошками. Пришли еще две и просто легли рядом. Я взял чашку с чаем и подул - еще горячий. </p><p>      - На самом деле я тоже люблю кошек больше, чем собак. И предпочитаю чай кофе, хотя кофе неплохо бодрит меня, - сказал я. - можно считать, что у нас есть что-то общее. </p><p>      - Вы очень настойчивы, - сказал Мэтт. - Хотя знаете, я все ждал, что вы будете мне названивать каждый день и не отходить ни на шаг, докучая мне вопросами, а вы так не сделали. </p><p>      - Я говорю - я робкий, - рассмеялся я. - Но если хочешь, я могу спросить. </p><p>      - Нет, не хочу. </p><p>      - А почему? </p><p>      - А вдруг мне захочется ответить "да"? - он поднял брови и взял чашку с чаем так, словно ему было очень холодно. </p><p>      - Почему нет? - я вдруг снова растерял уверенность. - Просто... Ты ведь мне правда нравишься и... Да, я часто на тебя заглядывался, - я нервно рассмеялся. - Даже если ничего не выйдет, я хочу с тобой общаться. Действительно хочу. </p><p>      - И как мне устоять перед таким очарованием? - грустно спросил Мэтт, как бы обращаясь к самому себе. - Говорил себе: "Мэттью, не влезай, не твое это дело, все эти штучки с заигрыванием всегда кончаются одинаково!", но нет, все не так. </p><p>      - Любому человеку нужно когда-нибудь найти свою половинку, даже если ты по жизни одиночка, - заметил я. - Так получается... У всех. </p><p>      - Не нужно приравнивать меня к каким-то своим "всем", - проворчал Мэтт и замолчал, присосавшись к чашке с чаем. Я рассердил его? </p><p>      - У меня такое ощущение, что я тебя боюсь больше, чем ты меня, - признался я, потерев колени - снова ладони стали мокрыми. Одна из кошек, восприняв это как приглашение, улеглась мне на ноги. Наше место начало напоминать один большой диван, состоящий из котов. Это немного разряжало обстановку, словно животные выступали нашей общей моральной поддержкой. </p><p>      - Давай я вам расскажу три самых главных факта, - сказал Мэтт. - И закончим уже с этим. </p><p>      - С-самых главных? - от волнения я даже начал запинаться. - Закончим что? </p><p>      - Первое: у меня никого нет. Я сирота. И друзей у меня тоже нет, - сказал он. - Второе: у меня нет ног. Вместо них протезы. Третье: да, вы мне нравитесь. </p><p>      - Что ты сказал? - не поверил я своим ушам. </p><p>      - У меня нет ног, - повторил Мэтт. </p><p>      - Нет, после этого. Правда, что ли? </p><p>      - Ну правда, - он отвернулся и обнял себя руками. Я пододвинулся поближе, трепеща. </p><p>      - Мэтт, можно я тебя обниму? </p><p>      Он дернул плечом, не ответив, но я все равно обнял. Наше первое прикосновение друг к другу - сначала словно электрический ток, потом - теплое, и мне не хотелось его отпускать. </p><p>      - Мэтт, ты что, считаешь себя ущербным? - спросил я. Наверное, это было бестактно, но мне нужно было спросить. </p><p>      - Я не считаю, я вообще уже привык, - сказал он, не оборачиваясь. - Но от меня все как от огня бегут, словно я заразный. Да и как тут не убежать, - он подтянул одну штанину своих кошмарных брюк, и я увидел, как от кроссовка отходит рессорная металлическая деталь или что-то в этом роде. </p><p>      - Хехе, - усмехнулся Мэтт. - На работе я обычно ношу другие протезы, на этих я так и не привык ходить нормально, но людей пугать не хочется. Так что я хожу с тросточкой на всякий случай. Зрелище то еще, правда? </p><p>      Голос его был и веселым и грустным одновременно. </p><p>      - Можно еще вопрос? - спросил я. </p><p>      - Валяйте, - кивнул он. </p><p>      - Будешь моим парнем? </p><p>      Мне было правда не важно, если кто-то считал его неполноценным. Конечно, это значимо - потеря конечностей, но это объясняло для меня все. И если должен быть человек, который мог бы сделать этого чудесного и чудаковатого парня счастливее - я с удовольствием стану этим человеком. Мэтт молчал, уставившись в открытое окно. Одна из кошек подошла к нему и потерлась о его лицо. Он почесал ей шейку и спросил: </p><p>      - Триша, разве есть люди более упертые, чем этот парень? Это немного раздражает... </p><p>      Я прижался щекой к его плечу. Разве он не прелесть? </p><p>      - Опасность просьбы руки и сердца все ближе, - проговорил я. Мэтт рассмеялся. </p><p>      - Вы правда милый. Отчаянный милый парень. </p><p>      - Можно я тебя поцелую? </p><p>      - Я подумаю. </p><p>      - А проводить до дома?</p><p>      - Не уверен. </p><p>      - Может, останешься у меня? </p><p>      - А как же занятия?</p><p>      - Мне завтра к третьему уроку.</p><p>      - Ладно, - сдался Мэтт. - Ничто не устоит перед этой настойчивостью. </p><p>      - Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я тебя любил? - спросил я. </p><p>      - Мне тоже хочется быть любимым кем-то, - сказал он. - Мне повезло, что вы хороший человек. Росс... </p><p>      - Да? </p><p>      - Вы весь в кошках, - засмеялся Мэтт и вдруг расплакался. Может быть, он расплакался от облегчения, но я понял, что все эти заигрывания были пыткой для него - а каково было бы, ведь он каждый раз почти наверняка знал, что очередной ухажер развернется и уйдет. </p><p>      - Легче? - спросил я, достав платок и вытерев слезы.</p><p>      - Да, спасибо, - он зажмурился и снова взял свою чашку. - Я немного успокоился, я ведь, знаете, тоже волнуюсь. </p><p>      В кафе мы просидели допоздна, разговаривая о всяком. Мэтт улегся, пригрев на груди около пяти кошек, которые с трудом на нем уместились, а я водил ладонью по его ногам (коленки у него были целые) и это все было лучшее, что со мной происходило когда-либо. Напоследок мы даже сфотографировались на телефон со всеми этими кошками, и я немедленно поставил новую картинку на фон в своем мобильнике. Прийти ко мне Мэтт не согласился, но сказал, что я могу подождать его в ночи на выходные, и тогда он может отправиться ко мне (оказалось, что я живу ближе, чем он). До дома я его все-таки проводил. </p><p>      - Не накручивай себя, - сказал я ему. - Ты потрясающий, я знаю это. </p><p>      - До встречи, - он поцеловал меня в щеку и провел ладонью по моим волосам - я приластился, пытаясь быть похожим на кота, потом перехватил его руку и прижался к ней губами. </p><p>      - До встречи. Я люблю тебя. </p><p>      - Вы дурак, - вскинулся Мэтт и скрылся за дверью. Я пожал плечами и написал еще одно признание в смс. </p><p>      Надо же. Я добился - возможно, самого красивого парня на свете, и точно самого очаровательного и странного. Сказки случаются наяву. </p><p>      Даже не сомневаюсь, что мою гипотетическую крестную фею зовут Маргарита.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>